Angela
Angela is a witch and an herbalist. She owns a shop in the city of Teirm, but, as an ally of the Varden, spends considerable time with the rebels in Farthen Dûr and in Surda. She is often accompanied by a werecat named Solembum. She said that she likes to be wherever big events were happening. History Angela's past is largely a mystery. She claimed to be older then she looked and that she had gone to Du Weldenvarden at some point in her life. Oromis has confirmed this. She may have been a rider and that is how she knew Brom and her age ( but she said her power comes from the herbs she uses), also how she talks to Solembum like she would talk to a dragon. Also she could have got her knucklebones from her dragon. Furthermore, she obtained a Hûthvír from a member of Dûrgrimst Quan (the dwarven priests) in a game of riddles. This upset the dwarves to no end. Angela can also speak the Urgal language, also possibly The Ancient Language. It is revealed in the third book that at some point she was cheated by a man with a donkey with a patch of fur that resembles a rooster, ironically she was also trying to cheat him. Angela admits that she was the apprentice of Tenga for an "unfortunate number of years". It is unknown how or why she parted ways with Tenga, but when Eragon recalled meeting him to her many years later she erroneously believed him to be dead. She apparently did not have fond memories of her former master. Teirm Angela owned a shop next to Jeod's house in Teirm. She first encounters Eragon there, when he and Brom ask directions to Jeod's house. She tells them how she is trying to prove that the toad in her hand is really a frog, since there are no such thing as a toads only frogs. Using a dragon's knuckle bones, she tries to read Eragon's fortune (she may have got these knuckle bones from Glaedr as he is missing his front leg or it could have come from the stone of broken eggs as she visits Ellesmera). Although she discerns some parts, she claims that it is the most complicated that she has ever seen. She does predict that he will love a noble lady (a contradiction as the text originally says Eragon will be loved by a noblewoman. this be nasuada or arya), and that he will have a long to infinite life, and that he will leave Alagaesia forever. She also revealed a good deal about Brom's past to Eragon. The Varden In Eragon, Eragon sees Angela with the Varden when he first arrives there, and also fighting during the Battle Under Farthen Dûr. Angela stayed with the Varden when Nasuada led them to Surda. She became Nasuada's unofficial adviser, and a mentor to Elva. Before the Battle of The Burning Plains, Angela infiltrated the Empire's camp and poisoned many of the soldiers. This act, though rebuked by Orik, greatly aided the Varden. Angela did not seem to be proud of her tactics. Film Version In the Eragon movie, Angela was portrayed very differently from in the book, being significantly more "mystical," to the point that some viewers felt she was little more than a stereotype of a fortune-teller in that she was covered in bangles; indeed, she only appeared in the scene telling Eragon's future, and not in later scenes where she appears in the book. She was also blond, unlike in the book. Real-world connections , the actress who plays Angela in Eragon]] *Christopher Paolini based Angela on his sister, Angela Paolini. *Joss Stone plays Angela in the Eragon movie. *Angela is a subject of speculation among fans. Because her past is so vague, there have been many theories and fanfictions on the subject. *Angela's description is a lot more like Jennifer Lopez's. See also *Angela's Prophecy *Hûthvír weapon External links *Angela fansite Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Females es:Angela